Problem: Let $O$ and $H$ be the circumcenter and orthocenter of triangle $ABC$, respectively.  Let $a$, $b$, and $c$ denote the side lengths, and let $R$ denote the circumradius.  Find $OH^2$ if $R = 7$ and $a^2 + b^2 + c^2 = 29$.
Answer: If $O$ is the origin, then we know
$$H = \overrightarrow{A} + \overrightarrow{B} + \overrightarrow{C}.$$Therefore
\begin{align*}
OH^2 &= |\overrightarrow{OH}|^2 \\
&= |\overrightarrow{A} + \overrightarrow{B} + \overrightarrow{C}|^2 \\
&= (\overrightarrow{A} + \overrightarrow{B} + \overrightarrow{C}) \cdot (\overrightarrow{A} + \overrightarrow{B} + \overrightarrow{C}) \\
&= \overrightarrow{A} \cdot \overrightarrow{A} + \overrightarrow{B} \cdot \overrightarrow{B} + \overrightarrow{C} \cdot \overrightarrow{C} + 2 \overrightarrow{A} \cdot \overrightarrow{B} + 2 \overrightarrow{A} \cdot \overrightarrow{C} + 2 \overrightarrow{B} \cdot \overrightarrow{C}.
\end{align*}Using what we know about these dot products given that the origin is the circumcenter, we have:
\begin{align*}
OH^2 &= R^2 + R^2 + R^2 + 2 \left( R^2 - \frac{c^2}{2} \right) + 2 \left( R^2 - \frac{b^2}{2} \right) + 2 \left( R^2 - \frac{a^2}{2} \right) \\
&= 9R^2 - (a^2 + b^2 + c^2) \\
&= 9 \cdot 7^2 - 29 \\
&= \boxed{412}.
\end{align*}